Ep. 1: Don't Let Them! The Twisted Invaders
is the first episode of Denji Sentai Megaranger. It is the opening episode of the season and the opening of a two-part opening arc. Synopsis Kenta Date, a game-playing high schooler, is recruited alongside four other students to unexpectedly become the Megaranger due to the pre-emptive start of an invasion from the dimension of Neziregia. Plot INET (International Network of Excel-Science and Technology), using the fighting game Megaranger as a combat simulator, chose high school student Kenta Date to be one of its applicants. While the teenager was visiting INET, four other students from Kenta’s school passed security to view the organization’s building. Suddenly, the Evil Electric Kingdom Neziregia launched a surprise attack. Professor Kubota was given no choice but to elect these five teenagers to be the Megaranger team. Using the Digitizers, the quintet transformed into the Megaranger. Fighting and weaponry skills were all installed in their uniforms. The new heroes confronted one of the invaders - Yugande. While Mega Black, Mega Blue, Mega Pink and Mega Yellow dealt with the Kunekune, Mega Red fought Yugande on his own. He managed to scare the alien away with his Drill Saber, though. As the monsters retreated, a bomb set by the Neziregia was detonated. An explosion engulfed INET’s base, forcing the Megaranger to board a spaceship called the Mega Shuttle. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Tachibana: *Takeshi: *Shelley: Shelley Sweeney * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Shinjuku Black: *Scoutsman: *Boy: , Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Certain aspects of this introductory episode were used in "Chase Into Space", the transitional Power Rangers story between the Turbo and In Space seasons. **NASADA, which in Megaranger was the facility used by I.N.E.T. for the launching of the Mega Shuttle to fight the Nezireiga, is an actual space program in the Power Rangers version. **While in Megaranger all five heroes enter into space at the end through the Mega Shuttle, only four of the five future Space Rangers do so in PR, with only Andros not part due to joining the team once in space. *If the viewer listens closely they can hear the sound effect of the TARDIS from Doctor Who in the background during the scenes showing the Death Neziros exterior. *A shot in this episode of the Megaranger launching in the Mega Shuttle with all five in costume is used in the opening to Power Rangers in Space, even though the original launching in the PR equivalent involved only four Rangers and all out of costume due to the circumstances. **The footage of the Mega Shuttle launching is later recycled & used for the Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue episode "Riding The Edge" which was a adaption of episode 2 of Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive "Tornado Psyma Clan!" which in the original episode had no footage of the space shuttle in the episode launching. *During the beginning of the episode, when a couple of kids are playing Megaranger, an arcade cabinet of X-Men VS Street Fighter (both properties respectively owned by Marvel Comics and Capcom) can be seen in the background. When Kenta begins playing against a bully, a bit of the gameplay is shown which has Juggernaut from X-Men, fighting against Vega (named M. Bison in America) from Street Fighter. *INET's plan of choosing Megarangers by evaluating people's performance with a video game is reminiscent of . DVD Releases *''Denji Sentai Megaranger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-11.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/mega.html *The complete Megaranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2017. See Also References Category:Denji Sentai Megaranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Written by Junki Takegami